Blood Pact
by CrashedIce.24
Summary: Savage was born to Blade and Rip -two well-known, feared, and respected BloodGroup cats. While her sisters Choice and Clover struggle with being ruthless, Savage fits right in. Soon, though, clan cats begin to alter her sights after being stolen by them. When Savage falls in love with a clan cat, will she help them bring down her group, or leave her love for dead? Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! My old account was Softballmania24, but I forgot my email for that one, so I'm continuing one of the stories that is on that account. So, please enjoy this!**

 **ALLEGIANCES:**

Leader: Monster - scary looking dark brown tom with amber eyes, many scars.

Commanders (second-leaders; can have kits with whoever):

Rip - handsome black tom, blue eyes

Shallow - silver-blue tom with dark green eyes

Flood - Dark gray tom with dark green eyes

Snake - wiry brown tom with snake-like green eyes

Healers (she-cats; allowed to have kits):

Magpie - black and white she-cat, amber eyes

Pebble - gray she-cat with dark blue eyes

Emerald - brown she-cat with dazzling green eyes

Hunters (cats who only hunt):

Rabbit - agile dark brown tom with amber eyes

Chase - dark brown she-cat, amber eyes

Speed - golden she-cat with small paws, green eyes

Grace - black and white patched she-cat with yellow eyes

Tiger - ginger tom with black stripes, golden eyes

Fighters (cats who only fight; held above hunters):

Tooth - pure white tom with large teeth, amber eyes

Claw - brown tom with white paws, blue eyes

Lion - long-furred golden tom with golden eyes

Cheetah - black-spotted golden she-cat, green eyes

Spot - white speckled black she-cat, blue eyes

Hail - silver tom, amber eyes

Rain - silver she-cat, green eyes

Growing Fire - dark ginger tom, green eyes

Blazing Leaf - dark ginger, amber eyes

Trainees (allowed to have kits if over 6 moons)

Birch (hunter trainee) - brown tom, amber eyes

Oak (hunter trainee) - dark brown tom with white paws, blue eyes

Bella (fighter trainee) -white she-cat, black paws with green eyes

Arrow (fighter trainee) - black and white tom, green eyes

Kit-mothers:

Blade - silver she-cat with dark blue eyes {mother to Rip's kits: Savage, Clover, Choice)

Lynn - white she-cat, amber eyes {mother to Lion's kits: Whiskers, Mist)

Aspenbreeze - pretty ginger and white she-cat, blue eyes {hostage; slave of Monster, mother of his kits: Storm, Crooked, Terror, Panic, War}

Kits (traineed at 6 moons}:

Clover - white and brown she-cat, amber eyes

Choice - silver she-cat, blue eyes

Savage - pretty black and white she-cat with odd silvery eyes, plumy tail

Whiskers - golden tom with long whiskers, green eyes

Mist - gray she-cat, green eyes

Storm - handsome gray tom with startling blue eyes

Crooked - dark brown she-cat with amber eyes, crooked tail

Terror - black and white tom, amber eyes

Panic - black tom, green eyes

War - white tom, amber eyes

Marked Slaves (slaves to all toms, usually betrayed group in someway to end up as a Marked Slave):

Lena - white she-cat with green eyes

Ginger - ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Slaves (only given to commanders, or cats worthy of it):

Honey - golden she-cat, green eyes (Flood's slave)

Breeze - black she-cat with blue eyes (Shallow's slave)

Delilah - white and gold she-cat with blue eyes (Rip's slave)

Anna - pale ginger she-cat with green eyes (Snake's slave)

Savage quietly waited by her mother, tail flicking calmly. Blade had said Rip, her father, wanted to speak with. While she was little bit nervous, she was also very excited. It might have to do with her trainee ceremony!

As she spotted Rip padding up, Blade turned to her. "I'm so proud of you honey." she purred softly, and gave her a nudge.

Savage gave her a confused look, but nonetheless, trotted up to Rip.

"Okay, this is very important, so be focused." Rip reminded her as she followed him to the edge of camp. When they got there, she quietly sat down, careful not to disturb him. She nodded.

"Alright. So, as you probably know, we have very many fighters and hunters right now. Quite a while ago, after you were born, Blade and I agreed on something: one of you three will become a fighter, while the other two will become slaves. I'll admit something - we both thought you were going to be a slave, since y'know... your looks. But after a little bit, it came clear that you had the skills, not Choice or Clover." his eyes gleamed happily. "I have some more news. Your ceremony will be tomorrow."

Savage gasped. "But that's when-"

Rip smiled. "When Monster's kits have their ceremony, yes. You will be traineed with them. One more thing; many toms will want you, Savage. Mainly for your looks. Don't get sad if it doesn't work out- there's a tom out there who will love you for you. Also... don't tell Choice and Clover. They won't know until tomorrow at the ceremony."

Savage nodded happily. "Thank you so much, Rip." she purred and padded back to the Kit-mother den. She silently curled up near her mother and sisters. _Tomorrow will be a big day,_ she thought. _I need my sleep._

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _She ran away, hearing the yowls behind her. Grief struck her - she was leaving her own sister behind... and she knew it was her fault. It wouldn't have happened if she didn't make the mistake... the biggest mistake of all time..._

 _As she ran, she felt like she being watched. Impossible, she reminded herself. They are all at camp. No one knows that she is out here, no one knows she left her sister for dead to save herself._

 _Run, her thoughts reminded her. Get away. They will come back for you, you need to run. She forced her legs to go faster, as they carried her out of the BloodGroup territory, she began having second thoughts. It's for their own good, reminded herself. She looked behind her - nothing. But as she turned the corner... she saw a big black-_

"Savage! Wake up!" Savage woke up, tail quivering just a little bit. She looked to her right and saw Clover smiling at her. "It's time for our ceremony, you silly mouse!" he meowed happily. Savage inwardly sighed. _They don't know yet,_ she reminded herself yet once again.

Savage quickly groomed herself, making sure her fur stayed down and that she didn't look gross. After she was done, she padded out of the den to meet with Monster's kits and her littermates.

Monster leaped up onto the cliff, where he began to yowl. "All cats please meet beneath Blood Cliff to begin the ceremony!"

Savage stood next to Clover and Choice, smiling eagerly. "Choice, Clover please step forward." Monster's amber eyes gleamed as he took in the young she-cats. "Due to your appearance and lack of skill, you two will be slaves. Once my sons War and Terror come of age, they will be your masters." Choice and Clover walked over to the slave den, heads hung low. Savage watched them sadly, wishing they could become trainees with her.

"Savage, please step forward." Savage quickly took a few steps forward, being careful not to fall over her paws. "You will become a fighter trainee, since you have shown great skill and eagerness. Your mentor will be Rip. I expect greatness from you." Savage touched noses with her father. As they sat down to listen to the rest of the ceremonies, Rip whispered, "It was my turn to mentor. I recommended you."

She smiled shyly, ignoring some of the toms who eyed her. _These toms are all mouse-dung. I need a tom who will appreciate me, not just want me because of my appearance,_ she thought. Was this how slaves felt? Being eyed all the time? At least Savage had a choice. She wasn't forced to have kits with some cat she didn't love. This realization just made her feel worse for her sisters.

Once the ceremony ended, Rip told her to go meet the trainees. It had been a while since she's talked to Monster's kits, she realized. As she padded in, she noticed Bella wasn't in there.

Arrow glanced up. "Bella is outside camp with Monster." He told her, knowing that was who she was looking for. Savage made a face - if Monster and a she-cat went out alone... there would be some new kits coming. She nodded and sat in a nest nearby Crooked, the only other she-cat in the den.

Crooked smiled at her. "We need to stick together, we're the only she-cats our age."

Arrow sat near them. "Bella and my fighter ceremonies are tomorrow, so you will be the only she-cats in here." He smiled at Savage. _He's pretty nice,_ she thought.

She shifted in her nest. "You're the only tom I've met so far." Savage smiled back.

"Hope I put in a good name for all the other ones." Arrow chuckled. Crooked looked back and forth between the two of them.

Storm padded in and stopped short when he saw the three talking. He very quickly trotted over and sat in between Savage and Arrow. HE gave a quick glare to the tom before smiling at Savage.

"I wonder how it would feel to be a slave." she wondered out loud, thinking about how her littermates were feeling right now.

Arrow thought for a few seconds. "Well, all the toms would be all over you. You would be forced to have kits, so I think it would be terrible."

Storm shifted closer to Savage. "Do you want to be a slave?" he questioned.

She let out a small laugh. "Oh, of course not. I just feel bad for Choice and Clover, you know?"

Crooked nodded sympathetically. "Yeah, I get it. Well, I have a big day tomorrow, so I think I'll probably go to sleep now.

Savage nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I probably should too. Thanks for talking to us." She smiled at her new friends as she curled up, ready for tomorrow. It will be one of the best days in her life, she was sure of it.

 **A/N**

 **How is it so far? I think with chapter 2 we'll probably just jump right into it, but I don't know.**

 **How do you think would be a cuter couple? Arrow and Savage, or Storm and Savage?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you guys enjoy the second chapter of Blood Pact!**

The next morning, Savage woke up to a familiar face above her.

"Our mentors want us outside." Crooked told her before leaving. Savage cleaned her fur up then went outside to see Rip and the other mentors with their apprentices there.

"Monster wants us to go out and patrol." Rip told them. "I actually have some things to do at camp with Lion, Arrow's mentor, so we''ll have to stay back. Arrow, you can teach Savage the patrol things. Take the ShadowClan border, okay?" Arrow nodded and started to lead her out of camp.

"So, what's your dream tom?" he asked absently.

Savage tilted her head. "Well, I want a cat who doesn't only care about my appearance, you know? I want someone who is ruthless, thought, but are also kind to their group. Bring cute also helps. What about your dream she-cat?" Savage responded, taking in all that she saw.

"I want a she-cat who is funny, kind and intelligent. They know their morals and stick to them. I don't want a slave, I want a fighter. Being pretty isn't a priority, but it would be nice. They have to want kits. I want a family, cats who will stick with me." They reached the border and started to mark it, while still talking.

Savage froze, hearing a rustle. A big ginger tom emerged from ShadowClan's side. "Ah, yes, two apprentices alone." He grinned.

"Excuse me, but we're trainees." Savage corrected. "We can take you on." She felt her hackles raise. Two against one? Well, this was going to be easy. She heard Arrow growl.

Three more cats emerged. One, a big black tom smiled. "Is this tom supposed to protect you?" HE asked, motioning with his tail at Arrow.

"Of course not. I can take care of myself, I'm not a slave." Soon, a fight began. She jumped on top of the ginger tom and clamped down on his spine. He bucked her off, and her head hit a rock, leaving her head spinning. The big black tom stood over her and sliced open her belly, staining his claws red. Last thing she saw was Arrow running away, then she blacked out.

o0o0o0o0o0o0

She woke up with cobwebs on her stomach in a den. She sighed. "Rip?" She called out. How mortifying it was to have to be dragged back to camp.

As she walked to the entrance to the den a growl stopped her.

"You can't leave the den right now."

Savage narrowed her eyes. "And who are you exactly?"

"Ravenflight."

The shadow turned around to reveal a handsome black tom with startling blue eyes. Savage didn't pay his appearance any attention, though.

"Yeah, okay, and where am I?" She didn't put two and two together... this cat looked exactly like the one who ripped open her stomach.

"ShadowClan." Ravenflight meowed back.

She gasped. "So, first you try to kill me, then you drag me to your camp?"

"I'm not the one that hurt you," He explained once he noticed her backing away. "That's my father. And yeah, now you're a hostage. They want to make you into a Clan cat. Are you hungry?"

Savage meekly nodded, still trying to get her head around what had happened.

A tom about her age dropped a slimy toad near her paws. She looked up to see him staring at her. "What do you want?" she meowed softly.

"Oh, nothing really. Are you a slave?" The tom asked her.

"No, of course not. I'm a trainee, why?" She responded nicely. Maybe if she acted politely and nicely, they'd let her out. It was worth a shot.

"My dad said that only slaves are pretty, but you're pretty, too." Savage forced a smile, even though it brought up memories... _Blade. Rip. Choice. Clover. Storm. Crooked... Arrow._

"Thank you for the meal." She meowed softly. "What's your name?"

He smiled. "I'm Whitepaw. What's yours?"

"Savage." She meekly tore into the mouse. She would need her energy if she wanted to go back home. Her stomach ached and she inwardly groaned. _Did he rip out my insides?_ she wondered. _cause it sure feels like it._

"Whitepaw, go back to your mentor." Ravenflight rolled his eyes. Savage watched the tom pad out of the den.

"You sure have him smitten." Savage glanced up to see him smiling.

"Yeah, well, I'm used to it." She grumbled as she tore into the mouse's fleshy stomach.

"What do you mean?" He questioned, his eyes trained on her. She wiped her muzzle with her paw.

"Back at BloodGroup, a lot of cats teased me." She murmured. "All the other trainees, besides Storm and Arrow would tell me I should be a slave. And the ones who didn't say anything just watched me. It made me really uncomfortable, and it made me realize what my sisters were going through."

He sat down, his tail curling up around his paws. "You have sisters?"

Savage sat down in her next, making sure to cover her stomach with her long tail. "Yes, their names are Choice and Clover. My parents had to choose one of us to be a fighter, since we have a lot of other cats and kits. I was chosen, obviously. Terror and War are coming of age soon, same as me. My sisters will probably have kits soon."

"What's life like in your clan?" He asked eagerly.

Savage smiled softly, fondly remembering old memories. Being here for even a day made her realize how much she took her friends and family for granted. "We're not a clan, we are a Group. It's very hard, actually. Monster punishes anyone who doesn't follow orders - she-cats become Marked Slaves, and toms are killed on the spot. If Monster wants kits with you, you can't deny unless if you're parents are really influential as mine are. No one would dare to do anything to me that I don't agree with otherwise they would have to deal with Rip, of course."

"Rip? Like the known one?" Ravenflight asked her, her tail twitching slightly.

"Yes, the Rip." Savage smiled, proud to show off her heritage. "Anyway... I have three best friends. Crooked, who is just like me, and she's awesome. She is one of Monster's kits, same with Storm." She smiled fondly. "We always have the best time to together, Storm and I. And then there's Arrow, who's like my other half. He was supposed to become a fighter yesterday, but I guess I missed it. He's my all-time best friend. Crooked likes to joke around that we would make a cute couple, and to be honest, I wouldn't mind it all that much." She sighed, looking down. "I don't suppose you care though."

Ravenflight smiled. "No, I don't mind. I have the night shift today, so you can go to sleep."

Savage curled up in the nest, but with a start, realized she couldn't go to sleep. At camp, there were so many trainees, that when they all came back that night, they came back that night, they realized that some people had to go two to a nest. She had shared with Storm, since she was quite a bit littler than him, so it worked out okay. She had also shared a nest with her mother and sisters in the Kit-mother den. "Hey, um Ravenflight? I can't sleep." She muttered. How humiliating... having a clan cat help her fall asleep.

"Okay? And what do you want me to do about it?"

"Sit in the nest with me. It's the only way I can sleep now." Savage meowed quietly. There, she said it, even though her dignity was a bit hurt.

Ravenflight padded over and laid down. "Now can you?"

"No, you have to curl around me." She was tiny enough so Storm did it, so she assumed it would be the same for Ravenflight.

He grumbled something inaudible, but did curl around her. She sighed softly into his fur, and fell asleep; black fur mixing with silver.

 **A/N**

 **Thank you for reading! I really hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! Please leave a review to tell me how this story is going!**

Savage woke up, and the first thing she noticed was the lack of warmth in the nest. The next thing she noticed was that there were two amber eyes staring at her.

"I see you're finally up." The tom purred. "I'm Liontail. Ravenflight gets every other night, and I get every other day. The other spots are for Blackstripe and Sandleaf."

Savage nodded before getting up and stretching. "So what am I supposed to do today?"

"Well, after Ravenflight is done meeting with Foxstar and Blackstripe, him and I are supposed to talk you out hunting. To prove your worth or something toad-brained like that.

o0o0o0o0o

Ravenflight entered the leader's den. "You called for me Foxstar?" He asked mildly, before noticing Blackstripe, his father was there too. Whenever Blackstripe was there, it never turned out to be good.

"We saw you with the hostage last night." Foxstar explained, a slight smile on his face.

"Oh, yeah about that-" He began, ready to say Savage said she wanted it.

"Ravenflight." Blackstripe growled a warning.

"It gave us an idea, actually. We figure that she will try to escape at some point. To prevent this from happening, we actually need you to do something." Foxstar shifted his paws, clearly proud of himself. "We want you to make the hostage fall in love with you.

Ravenflight opened his mouth, then closed it again. Instead, he meowed, "Why is she so important that I have to do this?"

Blackstripe growled. "She's Rip and Blade's daughter. She's expected to be great. If we take her away, that's one less cat that could beat us.

Ravenflight sighed, knowing there was no way out of this. "Alright, I will. Liontail and I need to take her out hunting now."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

He came back to the den where Liontail and Savage were talking in. "Okay, we need to take you out hunting." He meowed roughly. _This is going to be hard._ he realized, _she's going to know it's a trick, she's smarter than that. I'll start tomorrow, since now I'm in a bad mood._

Savage slowly padded out of the den. It's been the first time she's been allowed out in about 4 days or so. Liontail lead her to the area she would have to hunt in, while she stayed by Ravenflight's side. She could clearly see he was thinking about some stuff... he had a far-away look in his eyes, and she had seen enough slaves with that look back at her home.

Liontail turned around. "Alright, you'll be hunting here. Ravenflight and I will be nearby to make sure you don't try anything. You need three pieces of prey." Him and Ravenflight trotted away.

Savage smelled the border faintly. "Really, guys?" She called out, irritated. "You had to take me to the BloodGroup border?"

She shook her head after she heard no answer. After padding around for awhile, she heard a rustle nearby. She quickly leaped on a bush he thought it was coming from. She heard a hiss once she landed, and quickly hopped off. The cat stood, revealing Arrow.

"Arrow!" She gasped, reaching forward.

"Savage, I missed you. We all have." Arrow muttered into her fur.

Savage took her head away. "I've missed you too."

"Savage? Get away from him!" She heard Ravenflight meow, but she ignored him.

Arrow gave her a nuzzle. "Will you come back soon?"

"Of course, Arrow. Tell my everyone I'm fine." She felt a sharp bite on her tail.

Arrow narrowed his eyes. "Get off her tail, would you? Who is this?" He meowed. Savage sighed.

"This is Ravenflight. He's part of ShadowClan." Savage turned to glare at him. "Well, I should obviously get going. Bye, Arrow." She gave him one last lick before padding over to ShadowClan's side.

"What the StarClan was that?" Ravenflight hissed.

"I was talking to ,y friend, Arrow." She responded truthfully. "Why do you care?"

Liontail was awkwardly standing near the two, not ready to jump in yet.

"You're only friends are within clan borders!" Ravenflight growled loudly.

"I'm not a clan cat. All I want to do is go home." She whispered, padding away with her ears drooped. One of her two friends already hate her, only a matter of time until Liontail hates her, too.

For the next few hours, she hunted. She caught two toads and a scrawny mouse after awhile.

Ravenflight and Liontail padded up to her once she caught the third piece.

"About time." Ravenflight meowed meanly.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I wasn't a hunter. I was a fighter. I could easily tear off your ears right now."

"Try, she-cat." he hissed back, hackles raised.

"I would, but I don't want to become a Marked Slave, thank you very much." She assumed clan customs were the same as her group's was, just with weirder names. She picked up her prey and shouldered him aside, following the trail of scents back to camp.

"Marked Slaves?" Liontail whispered to Ravenflight, behind her.

"I don't know what it is." Ravenflight responded, looking straight ahead.

Back at camp, she took the scrawniest mouse for herself after putting her kill on the pile. She noticed some cats staring at her.

"What? You don't expect BloodGroup cats to be useful?" She growled, before walking up to Whitepaw and some of his friends.

"Can I sit here?" she bluntly asked, the mouse hanging out of her mouth.

Whitepaw smiled and nodded, moving over. She sat in between Whitepaw and a ginger she-cat.

"I'm Rosepaw." She meowed with a smile. "I know that you're new, so do you have any questions?"

Savage thought for a few moments. "Actually, no. This is just like BloodGroup."

They were interrupted by a meow. "Savage, go sit by Ravenflight." Blackstripe growled to her.

"Now I see where he gets his grumpiness." Savage grumbled.

"What did you just say?" Blackstripe hissed. They now had the attention of basically every cat in the camp at that instant.

"I said now I see where Ravenflight gets his grumpiness." She meowed back, keeping calm. They wouldn't kill her- she's a she-cat. Anyway, she wasn't defying the leader.

Blackstripe let out a growl before swiping at her hindleg. She let a slow hiss before biting on his paw.

"Stop!" Ravenflight yowled, getting in between the two fighting cats.

Savage let out a slow hiss, hackles still raised.

Blackstripe stared at his son with his eyes narrowed.

Savage watched the both of them, still wanting to tear Blackstripe's eyes out. Eventually Blackstripe walked away and Ravenflight turned to Savage.

"Sava-"

"No, don't talk to me." She hissed and stalked away to her den. _I'll thank him when he gets nicer._ she thought.

She sat in her nest and soon enough, Ravenflight entered. "Alright, what happened out there?" He demanded, eyes blazing. "Do you know how much trouble you'll be in? Foxstar has no tolerance for disobedient apprentices!"

Savage stayed quiet for a few seconds. "He told me to sit by you." she meowed finally. "But I didn't want to, since you don't like me. I would rather want to sit by Whitepaw - he actually cares." she saw Ravenflight flinch. good riddance, now he's finally hurt.

"I do like you, it's just... you talked to Arrow." He meowed, sounding utterly defeated.

"Yeah, why do you care?" Savage muttered, tailtip twitching.

"You're a clan cat! Friends are in clan boundaries. I've told you this."

"You're not my dad, Ravenflight. I'm here against my will, I didn't choose to be here. Your dad almost killed me!" Savage growled before curling up and ignoring Ravenflight.

 **A/N**

 **How have you liked it so far? Please review and point out any mistakes! Thank you**


	4. Chapter 4

That night, a few warriors retreated to Foxstar's den as Savage was sleeping.

Foxstar sat in his nest, and his most loyal companions surrounded him.

"Okay, we need to talk about that she-cat." Foxstar meowed, a hostile expression locked on his face.

Blackstrpe let out a low growl. "I had to go get Berryleaf. Humiliating."

Ravenflight grumbled, sitting near his father. "You started it, Blackstripe."

Blackstripe turned on him, his blue eyes cold with hate. "Now, Ravenflight, you and I both know we aren't exactly on good terms currently, but please, just be quiet."

"We've never been on good terms- I'm never good enough for you. You're such a she-cat, Ravenflight. You don't fight hard enough _._ You're weak. Ravenflight, I raised you better." He mocked. "I just want to live my life without you telling me everything I do is wrong!"

Foxstar snorted. "Alright, you two, stop bickering. We have more important matters right now. If you haven't noticed, the Gathering is coming up."

Toadleap, Foxstar's childhood best friend nodded. "Yeah, who are you taking?"

"Well, I was thinking Lilypelt, Stormwing, Starlingfeather, Ivyfoot, Toadleap, Sandleaf, Cloverpaw, Hailpaw, Dawnfrost, Crowpaw, Whitepaw, Ravenflight and Savage."

Ravenflight sighed. "Why can't Liontail take her?" He asked, irritation dripping out of his voice. While he wasn't nearly as influential as the rest of the cats in the den at that moment, having your father being deputy, being handsome, and being an exceptional warrior had been working out quite well for him.

Foxstar studied him, green eyes boring into his own blue ones. "Well, I believe you are her future mate, am I wrong?" Foxstar glared at him. "Is that okay?"

Ravenflight huffed. "Well, I sure don't appreciate it. I have another she-cat on my mind." The last part was easily a lie - he had inherited a good lying skill from Blackstripe, as well as some unfortunate traits, besides his looks.

Foxstar rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah? Ravenflight, I have your father as deputy, remember?" Ravenflight frowned and Blackstripe gave him a look that clearly read, _You've done better._

 _He's hardly a father, Foxstar._

Toadleap murmured something in Foxstar's ear, and the ginger leader twitched his tail. "Yes, I know," he responded, before turning to Blackstripe. "I forgot to tell you; Savage will begin to hunt for the clan, under Ravenflight and your watch of course."

Blackstripe's tail lashed, and Ravenflight groaned. _He's just trying to make me miserable now._

 _You really do need a better relationship with Blackstripe, though._ his conscious snapped back.

 _But not with Savage around! She seems super attached! You know I don't like to be attached... then I can't have my flings._

 _Oh yeah, and those turned out nicely? Are you mates with any of the she-cats you had flings with? Great StarClan, you had things with she-cats from other clans, and you're a new warrior!_

 _Well, no, I'm not mates with any of them, but Savage isn't any different-_

"Ravenflight?" Sandleaf snapped.

"Huh? What?" I asked, confused as to why they said my name.

"I said, are you getting anywhere with Savage?" Foxstar responded, rolling his eyes again.

"Oh, yeah, um, not really?" I winced, waiting for the outburst from my father that was bound to happen.

Blackstripe snorted. "Well, you are your mother's son after all. This is usual."

 _He did not just go there._ "Yeah, I'm sorry, but she was your mate. You led your mate, _my mother,_ to her death!"

"I didn't." He growled. "You don't know anything."

"I know that she's dead, and it's your fault." With that, he marched out of the den, on his way to his nest. As he passed Savage's den, he gave Sandleaf a quiet nod, before settling into his nest.. he hesitantly trotted in.

 _I'm getting bored. I need a new she-cat to keep busy._

 _Savage is a she-cat,_ his conscious pointed out. _Just follow Foxstar's orders._

 _I suppose your right. If I ever want to take Blackstripe's place as deputy, I'll have to step it up._

 _Finally. We agree on something._

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o

The next morning, Ravenflight woke up with a small growl. He could sense cats looking at him and he rolled his eyes. _Poor she-cats... now that Foxstar assigned my mate as Savage, these she-cats don't even have a chance. Who knows, I might actually grow to like them._

 _You're sounding like a jerk, Ravenflight._

 _You're sounding like a know-it-all, conscious._

He smiled at Grasswing as I padded out of the den. Give them what they want, he mused. He stopped in front of Savage's den, relieving Sandleaf of his position at guard. He nodded back before disappearing into the warriors den. "Savage, we're going hunting again."

The pretty she-cat gave me a glare as she brushed past me. I huffed. _Most she-cats would kill to talk to me, and she has the nerve to glare?_ I turned, and as if right on cue, Liontail walked up.

He silently nodded. "Alright," I began. If she was going to glare at me, I'll be cruel back. "You're going hunting near the BloodGroup border.."

Savage let out a small grumble before brushing up against Liontail as they left camp. _What? She's supposed to be my future mate!_

 _Jealous much?_

 _Never. Two can play at that game._

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Savage winced when her pelt brushed up against Liontail's. He was just her only friend, you know? She never meant to get so close to him.

"Savage, what's it like in your old group?" He asked suddenly, tail-tip flicking.

She was silent for a few moments. "It's very... different, to say the least." She didn't notice Ravenflight right next to her on her other side, listening in. "Monster is very egotistical, so if you defied him, it's safe to say you won't last long. Toms are killed by the commanders, and she-cats who defy become Marked Slaves."

"What's Marked Slaves?" Ravenflight jumped in.

Savage gave him a cold glare before answering. "When any tom can do whatever they want to you. We only have a few right now. My sisters are regular slaves, not Marked ones." her gray eyes widened. "I would be a fighter now, which means Terror and War came of age... which means... my sisters are probably expecting kits."

"Is that a bad thing?" Ravenflight growled. "We kind of need kits to carry on tradition."

"Of course it's bad!" Savage snapped, her mouth curled up in a snarl. "You wouldn't understand. All you do is play with she-cats; you don't actually love them."

He winced. Well, that hurt. _It's true,_ his conscious snorted in reply.

 _Nobody asked you._

"I made a promise," she carried on, eyes shining with unshed tears. "And I broke it." Just like that, she was thrown into a memory.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 _Savage excused herself after the ceremony. She had to go talk to Clover and Choice, she had to make this right._

 _"Hey, Clover? Choice?" She meowed awkwardly, padding up to where the two young she-cats were sitting. "Are you okay?"_

 _"Of course we're not okay," Choice snapped, her dull amber eyes glistening with sorrow. "We just found out that we're slaves, and you're the only fighter!"_

 _Savage blinked, taken aback by her sister's harshness. "I'm sorry. I promise to always protect you from anyone. I won't ever let go of that promise."_

 _"Cut out the mouse-dung, Savage." Choice jumped in, her silver pelt bristling with hostility. It was clear they resented her for becoming the warrior. "You're not sorry. You never have been, and never will. You get everything you want. All the cats want to be friends with you, not us. You got all our parent's skills, not us. You have all the toms... we're slaves! The toms should be looking at us, not you. And what hurt the most..." She shook her head, pausing. "You're Blade and Rip's favorite daughter. Sometimes I wish you would just go away so we can have a chance." and with that, Savage's best friends turned away. It was the last time they ever spoke to her._

o0o0o0o0o0o

Savage let out a sharp laugh. "The irony, huh? I did go away; now they have their chance." The she-cat's tail-tip twitched.

The toms were staring at her. "Um... are you okay, Savage?" Ravenflight muttered.

She ignored him. She had heard what the cats around camp had said... he tricked she-cats, twisted their heart, left them... and she certainly didn't want to be apart of that. "Liontail, did you hear something?" She asked, looking around. "It almost sounded like... _**a bird chirping!**_ " she stared right at Ravenflight as she said it before padding off to the border.

Liontail walked next to the black-furred tom. "What did you do?"

"Me?" Ravenflight scoffed. "I didn't do anything. She deliberately disobeyed Blackstripe, then they got into a fight. You know... a real one." He scowled. "She needs to be taught some manners."

Liontail smirked. "Or can you just not stand it that the prettiest she-cat in the camp can't stand you? Does it hurt your pride?"

"She isn't even that pretty." Ravenflight lied to his friend. "There's many prettier she-cats around."

"I think you're lying to yourself. You can't stand that once a she-cat that could beat you out in appearance isn't attracted to you."

"That's not true!" Ravenflight denied, his ears flattened slightly.

Liontail gave him a look. "Ravenflight, you and I have been best friends since the Nursery. I know you better than anyone else. It frustrates you the way she takes to you; how she ignores you; and how she won't give you a second chance. You may not like her, but I can see you for sure don't like it."

He barked out a laugh. "How wrong you are. Actually, Foxstar and Blackstripe are forcing me to become her mate, so I guess eventually she will be attracted to me." He smiled boldly, glad to beat out his even-headed friend.

 _I don't think she will be attracted to you._ his conscious pointed out. _You're a jerk, you're arrogant, egotistical, unworthy... need I go on?_

 _No. I think I get it._

Liontail's amber eyes widened. _"What?"_ he screeched.

He smiled. "Oh, yes. They thought we would make a great pair."

"Many other toms have displayed a liking to her, and many of them are way kinder."

"Not handsomer, though." He shot back, knowingly.

"Maybe not in other she-cats eyes; but Savage sure likes me more. Perhaps I should talk to Foxstar about taking your place since Savage and I bonded?" Liontail smirked.

He whirled around, locking him from continuing. "You wouldn't dare," He hissed softly. "She's mine."

"Oh, now I see. When another tom volunteers to take your place, you get jealous. You want her all to yourself, but won't admit it."

He paused, lost for words. That's exactly what he was thinking!

"Well, I should probably catch up to my _friend_ Savage." Liontail purred, clearly amused by Ravenflight's actions.

I smiled. "Not if I get there first."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Savage didn't even notice the toms had stopped until Ravenflight screeched to a halt at her side. "Well, well, well," she mused, smirking. "Did you get lost on your way here?"

Ravenflight huffed. "Of course not, but it's time for you to hunt."

Savage shrugged, and gracefully stepped onto BloodGroup's side, staring Ravenflight in the eyes as she did so. His jaw dropped open as she smirked at him and padded off.

 _You can't go to BloodGroup's camp... ShadowClan would follow your scent there, since now they know it's yours. If they find out where it is, BoodGroup would be over._ the she-cat thought to herself.

Back on ShadowClan's border, Ravenflight turned to Liontail, who was trying to hold back his laughter. "Wow, Ravenflight, you didn't even do anything!" He burst out laughing.

Ravenflight glared at him. "You find her, I'm going to get Foxstar."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After awhile, she returned exactly to where Liontail and Ravenflight had been waiting... except this time, there were more cats.

Foxstar growled. "You! How dare you step foot onto their side?"

She blinked innocently at him before setting down her prey. "Oh, Foxstar, what I did wasn't wrong." She meowed calmly. She knew her behavior would only irritate the intimidating tom, but she didn't care at the moment.

"And how wasn't it wrong?" Blackstripe hissed, glaring at her. Stupid tom, thinking he's better than me, she thought.

"Because it isn't wrong to step into your own territory." She gave the four cats a sweet smile as they glared at her. "Aren't I right?" and with that, she padded off to the direction of the ShadowClan camp.

Ravenflight watched her go, fury raging in his eyes.

 _I will never fall in love with that arrogant piece of mouse-dung._

 **A/N:**

 **Question - How do you think Foxstar and Blackstripe will punish Savage?**

 **Also; What would her warrior name be, if she ever gets one? I was thinking Larksong or Emberfall.**

 **Paper Airplanes (Guest) - Thank you so much! I will try to get Arrow introduced more in the story. I've been thinking about having a part of a chapter bein gout up in the near future featuring how BloodGroup is dealing with the lose of Savage.**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading everyone! I'm hoping the fifth chapter will be up this weekend, but I'm not totally sure, though. I've been trying to add more detail, and more words to my chapters.**

 **Reviews are the best motivation! I will be replying to every single on eof them on here!**

 **Also; a special thank you to WhiteClaw26 for following, and FlameSpirit for favoriting!**

 **Bye, see you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating for so long! Hockey and softball had me busy haha.**

Savage set her prey on the pile, the smug smirk still on her face. She wasnt ShadowClan - she will never be. Just then foxstar and the others walked into camp, pelts bristling. Well, besides Liontail. Foxstar gave her a scowl as he beckoned Blackstripe and Toadleap into his den. Probably to talk about what just went down outside of camp. She trotted over to Liontail.

"Hey can you come out of the camp with me?" She asked, a smile on her face.

Liontail gave her a confused look as his golden tail twitched behind him. "Why? You were just out and look where that got us."

She looked down for a second. "That wasn't entirely my fault, you know."

Liontail gave a small laugh. "How was it not? You literally walked over to BloodGroup's side while looking Ravenflight in the eyes. He had to go get Foxstar and Blackstripe."

She shrugged. "Well, Ravenflight is pretty highstrung, so I cant say anything about that." Liontail laughed at her comment even with the situation they were in. "Hunting is really calming actually. I was a fighter so I obviously didn't hunt for the group ever. Well I mean, your deputy did take me on one of my first days of being a trainee. But I really do like hunting, not more than fighting anyway. But um yeah, that's why I wanted to go out." She explained quietly, as this was a sensitive topic for her. She was a fighter; she shouldnt like to hunt.

Just then the most annoying tom that she had ever met padded up. "Savage," he meowed coldly. "Why are you talking to Liontail? You should be disgraced at what you did."

She rolled her eyes at this. He growled once he registered her reaction to what he said. She should be sorry for what she did. It was unacceptable, Ravenflight thought.

"Oh come on, lay off Ravenflight." She replied with the same cold tone. She sounded emotionless, well thats at least what Ravenflight thought. "Liontail and I were just talking abiut him taking me out of camp for a bit."

Now it was Liontail on the revieving end of Ravenflight's never-ending fury and annoyance. The black tom gave a quick glare at the other tom, who looked rather uncomfortable in the moment. "And why would he do that? To take you back to BloodGroup?" He asked, sarcasm dripping out of his voice.

"None of your concern actually. That is Liontail's and my business, not some player tom who doesn't care if he breaks she-cat's hearts all the time. Why don't you go talk to the lineup of average looking she-cats who absouloutly will die if you give them a sliver of attention?"

Liontail snorted, but quickly covered it up with a cough. Probably to not hurt Ravenflight's feelings, she figured. They seemed like they were close, even best friends.

The egotistical tom lowered his gaze for a moment befofe bringing it back up go meet her hostile one. He looked a bit hurt, but she knew it was just an act.

"I dont know how you could say that. You don't know me. You only know the rumours." He meowed quietly, his gaze still boring into her's.

Savage shrugged. "And yet from only spending probably a week with you, I can tell those rumours are true. No matter what those she-cats say, you can't have everyone twisted around your paw. There's going to be a few you can see through you little act. You have plenty of she cats worshipping the ground you walk on, yet you only go for ones who you seem beautiful enough. I know enough that you don't have a great realtionship with your father. You make it quite obvious. Might need to work on that, pretty boy." She gave him a knowing smile. She padded away without a look behind her.

Ravenflight muttered something to himself, watching the younger she-cat pad away.

Liontail snickered. "Your future mate, huh? More like present enemies."

"Oh back off Liontail." Ravenflight snapped before softening his tone. "Wait, im sorry. I'm just stressed over this, you know?" He paused and Liontail gave him a sympathetic nod. "Shes not making it any easier either with being a little rude every time she sees me. I ask a simple question and look at this! She gets mad and walks away!"

Liontail rolled his amber eyes, holding back a laugh. "Well, to be fair, you did start it. What her and I were talking about was not your business at the time."

"How could it not? Shes literally my future mate."

Liontail gave a small sigh. "I think Foxstar needs to reexamine choosing you for that job. Theres many other toms in the camp who are much more suitable to that position then you are."

Ravenflight stared at him in shock for a moment. "How am I not the right tom? Im one of the most handsome, maybe even the most handsome of them all, in this whole camp! I'm an exceptional warrior with many friends. I'm in line for deputy." He meowed exasperated. "I'm perfect for her."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but your personalities are very different as well as other things. Plus you guys aren't really getting along right now." The tom pointed out knwoingly.

Ravenflight huffed. "Ill start to be nicer if she starts to be nicer to me."

"Thats never going to happen."

"Why?" The handsome tom challenged.

"You're already on her bad side."

o0o0o0o

Rip paced on the ground outside the leader's den. Ever since Savage got taken, his life had changed. Choice and Clover were still slaves, and always will remain that way. But now Savage was gone, his dear daughter. His everything. She was destined for greatness and he didnt even know if she was dead by now. Arrow told him about seeing her but apparently the other tom there had not been happy, so who knows what couldve happen after that. No one had been going back to their usual routine ever since she was taken. Well, everyone except Choice and Clover

He had a feeling the two she-cats did not care whatsoever that their other sister was gone and her fate was unknown. They just looked annoyed and refused to talk about her. But he did notice once Monster had announced to the Group that she was gone, they had smiled. Rip made sure Terror and War gave them a beating for that behavior though. No one disrespects Savage without paying. ShadowClan will pay too, they will just have to wait. There's no way to get there, attack and get Savage without them following our scent back here. If they found out where our camp was, all 4 clans would most likely ambush us at one time.

He spotted Arrow and Storm talking quietly but he walked away, knowing both toms had taken Savage's loss hard.

Choice smiled at Clover. Oh, how she loved that Savage was gone. While she still wasnt getting the attention she and her sister thought they deserved, Savage was out of the way. The two sisters both had hope that if they learned to fight, Monster would make them fighters. Then if Savage ever made it back, she would be the slave.

Oh, their master plan was going to work. She just knew it.

o0o0o0o0

Savage scowled at Ravenflight, who was walking right next to her. She didn't think it was fair that she had to go to the Gathering. Especially with this piece of mouse dung instead of Liontail. She walked across the bridge evenly, as she was used to walking across thin slippery pieces of wood. It was part of her training as a kit. Rip started her off extremely early.

She lagged behind Ravenflight, who didn't notice, so she could call into step with Whitepaw, Rosepaw and Sparrowpaw. The four of them had become close friends very quickly.

"Hey, Savage." Rosepaw greeted with a smile. Rosepaw was her best friend at the moment, and she was super friendly with everyone. She actually thought Rosepaw was one of the few cats she would consider dying for in ShadowClan.

Ravenflight was not on that list, however.

"Hey, Rosepaw! Are you excited?" She questioned. She didn't know if this was good, or if it was the clan literally leading her to her death.

Rosepaw's eyes shone in the moonlight. "Oh yes!" She chirped. "I've been waiting for this ever since I became an apprentice. Its A big stepping stone in our life." As if sensing Savage's hesitation she quickly explained. "All the leaders from the clans tell their news about their respectful clans. We can also talk with anyone we want. We only see them on friendly terms on a Gathering."

Savage nodded slowly and just then they walked into a clearing. She looked around to realize there wasnt any other clans there.

"We're the first ones." Sparrowpaw piped up from behind her. "I'm sure the others will be here soon."

She once again nodded, taking in this information in a heartbeat. Ravenclaw appeared on her other side with a scowl and lead her away (against her will, might she add). She turned toward her friends and waved he tail goodbye.

Ravenflight sat down and stared at her. With a huff, Savage sat down next to him, glaring at him the whole time. A fishy smell wafted in, but Savage knew what that meant. RiverClan. She was also taught the smells when she was a kit. Immediately, Ravenflight was bombarded by mooning she-cats and toms swarmed her. She thought it had less to do with her looks, but more to do with her never being there, or even mentioned. She knew she hadn't been there for a moon, and Rosepaw told her they held these every full moon.

She ignored all of them. She was loyal, and she always would be. To Arrow, to Rip, to Storm, to all the toms in her Group. She would never fall in love with a clan cat. Especially one not even from ShadowClan, where she was being held hostage at.

"Yes?" She asked politely at a tom who sat next to her. He smirked.

"I'm Fishtail." He introduced himself. She surpressed an eyeroll, as that would be rude. This tom must have good intentions, she figured. "I saw you and just had to come over. You're beautiful, and I would like it if we became a little more than friends, if you know what I mean." He winked.

She instantly felt eyes bore into the back of her head. She knew it was Ravenflight. "Yeah, I'm sorry, but I'm not looking for anything like that."

The tom frowned. "You piece of filth. Its not polite to turn down someone who only has your best intentions at mind."

Savage twitched her ear. "You said you're name was Fishtail, right?"

Fishtail nodded, seeming to think she wad finally comsidering what he said. "Yes, that's right."

She smiled. "I should've known you were a no good tom just by your name. Any names that have something that taste gross in them are an instant no. So, now please go away and stop wasting my time with meaningless words."

He growled. "Ungrateful she-cat. No one turns me down ever."

"Oh, well I'm glad im finally a first. Maybe it will downgrade your ego a bit."

Fishtail narrowed his eyes and she noticed his claws poke oit but she didnt worry. It was a gathering after all, he wouldnt attack.

"So first of all-" Fishtail started until Ravenflight cut him off.

"She said no." He interjected. Savage guessed Fishtail felt slightly threatened having Ravenflight tell him off, although she didn't know why. Ravenflight was a dirt bag.

She turned to him with a glare. She-cats were staring at him longingly amd she wondered why they werent over by him. "I can handle my self you know." She stated, letting her annoyance clear into her voice.

His smirked. "Well, sweetie, it didnt look like you could. You were getting that tom riled up though." He mocked.

"Yeah, it's not hard. Hes just like you." She meowed before turning away to watch the leaders as they begin talking.

What she didn't see was a flash of hurt and longing in Ravenflight's eyes as he watched her.


	6. Chapter 6

**I will try to update extra quick this week (before high school swimming starts) to make up from all that time I never updated. Thank you for reading, please leave a review if you can!**

After the gathering, all the cats were able to talk for a while apparently. Well at least that's what Rosepaw told her. Savage didnt really understand the point of this, but it wasn't her problem. She had recently made a group of friends from all the clans, and were pleased that they didnt judge her for being a part of Blood Group. It got a little lonely with only Rosepaw, Sparrowpaw, Whitepaw, Liontail and, although she would hate to admit, Ravenflight being her only company back at camp. These new friends were actually very friendly, while a few of them did seem distracted, although she didnt know why. Perhaps it was because she was brand new to their already semi large group.

There was Minnowpaw, Reedpaw, Mistpaw and Oakpaw from RiverClan. All of them were very nice, but Oakpaw and Reedpaw stared at her for a bit. She figured it was because she was new and they were getting used to her. Heatherpaw, and Runningpaw were from WindClan. Heatherpaw was a bit snobby and uptight, but she didn't mind. From Thunderclan, there was Goldenpaw, Flamepaw, Frostpaw and Leafpaw. The only tom was Flamepaw, and Savage felt like he felt uncomfortable being surromded by 3 She cats every day. Goldenpaw waa by fae the mist talkative, but Flamepaw did talk a lot too. Frostpaw added in once in a while when she thought was necessary. Leafpaw hardly talked at all while she was there, but Savage didnt mind one bit. Unfourntuantly for Savage, her 3 friends did not like this group of cats, so instead they hung out with some new warriors.

Savage on the other paw appreciated this company very much. While she was the only cat from "ShadowClan", she still felt welcomed by all of them.

"So do you guys want to play Truth or Dare? We still have a while, the moon hasn't moved almost at all." Goldenpaw meowed with a twinkle in her amber eyes.

Savage stayed quiet. She knew what the game was and she played it once, but it was not a good experience for her. Everyone else agreed that it would be perfect, especially for her to know about all these apprentices. You know, being new and all. She finally agreed, hoping that this experience would be much better than her last one.

Goldenpaw started them off, and she gazed around the circle looking for her victim. She smiled. "Oakpaw, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Oakpaw meowed honestly. Savage took that as a lesson to not pick dare if Goldenpaw asked her.

"Who do you think is the prettiest she-cat in our group?" She asked misheviously.

Oakpaw's ears got red and Savage almost snickered before stopping herself. "Savage." He meowed embarrassed.

She felt her ear tips redden too. "Oh."

Oakpaw didnt look at her. "Sorry."

Savage gave him a look. "Why are you sorry? You shouldn't be sorry at all! You seriously cant help it, Oakpaw. In glad you told me, it made me feel good. You'll find a she-cat in your own clan though," she assured him. "Toms are attracted towards some cats, but there's nothing to be sorry for. I'm flattered you think I'm the prettiest." She told him, with a sincere tone of voice. A cat cleared her throat behind her.

"I don't think you cats should be playing this game." A voice sounded behind her. She looked behind and saw Ravenflight. Almost on command she rolled her eyes.

"Maybe you shpuld play something with yoir friends besides playing with she-cats." She gave him a sly look. Two could play at that game

Ravenflight narrowed his eyes. "Come on, we're going."

Savage looked around. "Foxstar hasnt left yet."

"I'm taking you back alone." Ravenflight meowed through gritted teeth.

Savage rolled her eyes once again. "Buzzkill." She muttered to her friends.

"What did you say?" Ravenflight asked, his eyes flashing.

"Oh nothing." She said coldly with an empty look in her eyes. She turned to her friends and smiled. "Anyway, bye guys! Hope I can see you again soon!"

They all said bye and Savage turned to walk back to camp with the most arrogant tom she had ever met. Once they were over the bridge, Ravenflight stopped her. He had an angry look in his eye.

"Why do you always bring up my relationships with other She cats?" He asked angrily.

Savage growled. "Because you act like you own me! Its almost like being a slave in Blood Group. Just lay off me, will you? Is it that hard? And why do you always come up on the worst times! I was telling Oakpaw something!" Dhe meowed, her voice getting louder as she went.

"I know I heard." Ravenflight meowed evenly, completely dismissing everything up to about Oakpaw.

"Why are you always in my business? Does it concern you the types of realtionships I have with my friends?" Savage answered, seemingly more angry than Ravenflight now.

Ravenflight stared at her for a moment. "You know what, it doesnt matter. Just stay away from Oakpaw. I mean it."

"Okay, sorry." Sabage paused. "Oh wait! Your not my dad! I can do what I want, now if you excuse me," she pushed past him harshly and starting to trot quickly back to camp. "I am going back to where you're group is holding me against my will."

Ravenflight stared after her. For a moment he thoight she had actually agreed to something he said. He was wrong obviously.

O0o0o0o

Savage walked into camp, fuming. The longer she had walked, the angrier she had become. Sje stalked to her nest and pushed past the guard without saying anything. Instantly she plopped into her nest and let sleep overcome her.

 _She had been running for hours. She didn't know how much longer she could last. She knee she had to get away. From what? That she didnt know. She just felt this uncontrollable need to run. Away from wherever she started. She had been running for a while when she finally saw an abandoned twoleg house. She padded in and almost instantly, she was backed into a corner by a big black shadow thing. She tried to scream but nothing came out. It slowly reached it's clawed paws toward her-_

"Savage!" a cat yelled while shaking her awake roughly.

Savage sat up. "What?" She asked, out of breath.

Ravenflight was looking at her with wide eyes. "You were whispering loudly. Like it wasnt talking but it was close."

She paused to catch her breath. This nightmare hadnt happened since she was taken, and for that she actually thankful for. she hated them. "What was I saying?"

"You were saying, no, leave my sister alone. Get me instead. Stop, stop."

Savage nodded. "Okay."

Ravenflight looked at her, not as seemingly concerned as before. "Arent you like scared or something?"

She shook her head. "No these happened a lot when I was a kit. Now, please go away im still mad at you for earlier."

Ravenflight smirked, back to his usual egotistical self. "Aw, sunshine I cant. You're going hunting with me and Liontail."

She gaped at him. "But its nighttime."

He let out a laugh. "Wrong again, sweetheart. Its morning. Now get up and get food before I drag you out by your ears."

Savage got up, stretched and groomed herself nefore going to the prey pile. She grabbed a scrawny toad. She didnt need to eat much, since her slender figure kept a lot of the protein for a long time.

She scarfed it down and padded over to where Ravenflight and Liontail were standing. She was still upset over last night, but the nightmare made her realize there's some more important things currently. She padded in between then and took off to go hunt. The two toms knew she wouldn't go to her camp because she hadnt done it yet, even being on their side.

Liontail sat down. "So how's the whole mate thing going?" He asked quietly.

"Oh, just perfect." He replied bitterly.

Liontail laughed. "Another fight, I suppose?"

Ravenflight groaned. "Oh yeah. She was playing truth or dare with her new friends and one of the toms said he thought Savage was the prettiest."

Liontail leaned forward, obviously interested. "Yeah, so what did you do?" Oh, Liontail knew him too well.

"He told her sorry and she explained he shouldnt be and stuff. I told them not to play that game anymore and she told me maybe I should play with my friends instead of playing She cats. So I got mad and told her we are going back to camp, and I stopped her outside the island to talk to her."

"Did you tell her about the mate thing?" Liontail asked, but he already knew the answer.

Racenflight let out a laugh. "Oh StarClan no. I asked why she kept bringing up my realtionships with She cats, and she went on about how I act like I own her and stuff. Then she asked why I always come at the worst time and she was telling Oakpaw something. I told her I heard and she got mad asking why I was always in her business, which I'm not! I could care less!"

Liontail smirked. "If you didn't care you wouldn't be sitting here ranting to me about it. She obviously has some place in your heart."

"Yeah. In my hatred place." He retorted seriously. "I told her to stay away from Oakpaw and she told me I wasnt her dad so stop acting like it. Then she ran back to camp."

Liontail twitched his ears in amusement. "Do you want to know what I think?"

Racenflight groaned jokingly. "Yeah I guess it cant be that bad."

"I think you want her. Not because Foxstar and your father told you so, but because shes hard to get. And you like a challenge."

"No. There's no way in StarClan I could like her."

Liontail smirked. "I think you already do. You can tell me I'm wrong but I can tell. You light up when you see her. She doesnt notice but I do. You tell her what to do and get mad to cover up that what she says hurts you."

Ravenflight flinched. "I mean her insulting the she cats I had flings with did kind of hurt my feelings." He admitted begrudgingly.

Liontail nodded. "Yeah I know. You want her."

Ravenflight shook his head. "There's no way."

Liontail smirked. "Deny it all you wamt, but I know. And soon others will figure it out too."

o0o0o0o

Omce Savage returned from hunting, they headed back to camp. Savage noted Ravenflight had been strangely untalkative. He didnt say a single word on the way back. Liontail glanced at him several times with a knowing look in his eyes, and she wanted to know why, but it wasnt her business.

Once they got back to camp Ravenflight turned to her to speak. "You can go sleep. It was long night last night. Ill be in the warriors den aleeping if you need me." He disappeared into the den as Savage went into bee's. As he curled up he had a few recurring thoughts.

 _Do I wamt her? No theres no way possible. I dont like her as a cat. Shes nice to look at, but being mates? Unheard of!_

 _do I play she-cats? I suppose I do, she is right about that. I should stop. Its fun while it lasts, but they get so clingy afterwards, which isn't nice but its true._

 _do I like her? No. Seriously, I couldn't. There's no way. Is there?_

And with that last thought, Ravenflight fell into a restless sleep.


End file.
